A New Beginning
by DancingQueen21
Summary: AU. Akiza was always the outcast, until her father gets a promotion and ends up getting relocated. She's sent to a new boarding school that's said to be the most pestigious in the country. Will she fit in or become an outcast again? Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

Starting a new story. Hopefully this one will get more reviews. Anyways, please enjoy the story!

Prologue

Aki grumbled while packing the rest of her clothes. Why did her parents have to send her to a new school? She was perfectly fine with being the weird, outcast kid at her old school where her low reputation had already been established. Now she would have to go through the degrading process of being called names, getting weird looks and being talked about behind her back all over again. She was NOT looking forward to this.

Her father stood in the doorway and watched his daughter agitatedly pack the last of her things. He didn't want to do this to her, but he had been elected ambassador of Neo Domino and had to relocate to the city in order to claim his new title. It was an amazing opportunity he simply couldn't pass up. It came with an already-furnished mansion, a customized hybrid saturn car, a huge pay-raise and a guaranteed spot for his daughter at Duel Academy Boarding School, the most prestigious academic and duelling institution in all of Japan. People came from all over the world just to apply to it, and his daughter was already guaranteed admission. He thought it would make Akiza happy, but she had taken the news rather painfully.

She grabbed her last sweater and stacked it on top of the others in her cherry red suitcase then attempted to close the luggage with little success. Her father chuckled at her frustrated attempts to get the bag to closed.

"Y'know, instead of standing there and laughing you can actually help me." She said, extremely annoyed at her father, who continued to laugh as she sat on top of the luggage piece. He approached and zipped the suitcase shut with ease, causing his daughters jaw to hit the floor. He smirked and held his kin in his arms.

"Don't worry Akiza, I'm sure you'll make some friends and fit in." he tried to assure her. She sighed and laid her head against him.

"I don't think so daddy. I couldn't make any friends at my old school and I had known all of them for years. How am I supposed to make friends when people who knew me pretty well didn't even bother with me?" she sighed, the reality of this new life hitting her even harder than it had before.

Her father pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "Akiza, you are smart, kind, beautiful and fun to be around. How can you not make friends?" Her father tried to convince her, but she looked down at her feet, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were starting to water. Her father tried again, "Look darling, just because a bunch of snooty, stuck-up snobs didn't like you, doesn't mean these kids won't. They are duellists after all, and I can think of a certain someone in this room who loves duelling more than anything else in the world." He smiled at his daughter who couldn't help but return it.

"You really think so daddy?" she asked, suddenly seeing a small shred of hope for this school.

"Darling, I know so." He responded, causing his daughter to jump into his arms and laugh. Maybe he was right? Maybe this could turn out to be a good year…

"Akiza darling, it's time to go!" Her mother called.

"Coming!" She called back as she grabbed her suitcases and rushed down the stairs. Her mother was waiting at the front door for her beloved daughter who smiled at her and hugged her.

"This is going to be a great year, Akiza!" Her mother said as she returned her daughters embrace. "A new beginning!"

"Yeah," Akiza replied with a hopeful look on her face, "it will."

END

Y'know, I kind of just realized that this is in spite of school starting again. Anyways, the first chapter will be up soon, and don't forget to go read my other story 'Bite me' if you like vampires! Review!


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

So technically this is the first chapter, since the last was a prologue, so this will be much longer. There will also be some OCs in this story. I told you guys I'd get this up soon! Anyways, please enjoy!

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Her parents dropped her off at what would be her home for the next 10 months. They walked her to the principal's office, hugged her and parted with tears in their eyes, like all the years before. She sat in the office lobby, waiting to be called in. While she was waiting, two students walked in and took seats on the opposite side of the room from her. They were both boys and both wildly attractive. One had short blond hair and purple eyes that were stone cold yet mysterious. He was quite tall and stiff, and he wore a white and blue riding suit. They weren't wearing their uniforms since it was a Sunday, obviously.

The other guy also had blond hair that was a bit longer than the other guy. He was also shorter and seemed a lot less serious too. His eyes were a deep, dark blue that was almost captivating. He wore a black dress shirt that looked to be silk with white dress pants and a white blazer and riding boots that were also white. Akiza was surprised to see such good looking guys. The hottest guy at her old school wasn't even half as attractive as these guys. She was starting to like this school better already.

"Akiza?" Asked one of the secretaries. She nodded and stood up, walking over to the desk the secretary was sitting at. "The principal will see you now," she said sweetly, then reverted her attention to the two blonds, "And after she comes out, you two can go in." She told them a lot less nicely.

Akiza went into the office, which turned out to be very elaborate. It was decorated with red velvet curtains and golden framed paintings. She examined the room with awe. A bit fancy for a principal's office…

"Hello Miss Izinski." The principal said dully with a monotone voice. He was really old and wrinkly. "This is your schedule. Here is your dorm number. You will be sharing a room with another student named Miss Leblanc. You can learn her first name when you meet her. Here is the key to your dorm room, your gym uniform, school uniform and combinations to your gym locker and regular locker. I hope you enjoy your experience here at Duel Academy Boarding School. Outside in the lobby, there will be another student here to take you on a tour of our school." He recited, obviously he had memorized some speech given to him because it was the least enthusiastic thing she had heard in her entire life. She took new school bundle and exited the office after thanking the old man.

In the lobby, there was a girl student with aqua green hair and her school uniform on. She looked to be the same age and seemed nice. Akiza approached her and smiled. "Hi, I'm Akiza, I'm the new student here." She greeted kindly.

The girl smiled back. "Hi! I'm Luna. I'm your tour guide for the day. Follow me!" Akiza obliged and kept close behind her.

Even though it was a Sunday, there were still quite a few students in the hallways. Whenever a student looked at her, she smiled back at them. She wanted to seem nice so that she might make a few friends, or at least no one would hate her.

Luna navigated them through the large school, showing her where her classes were, some popular areas of the campus and answered any of Akiza's questions. She was really helpful and nice, maybe they could be friends…

"And this is the cafeteria! It was designed to hold 2000 students and is kept clean with the highest quality products and a sharp janitorial staff. The decorations have been updated each year and in my opinion become better and more exquisite with each new year. It's a very popular hangout spot as well when you have a spare or want to just chat with some friends after school. The cooks are on-staff from 5am to 5pm everyday except Sundays and make many different cultural foods for you to enjoy! This room is open 24/7 as well, so you always have a place to go when you're bored!" Luna explained, obviously very knowledgeable on the area. Akiza stared in wonder at the beautiful room. She never thought a cafeteria could be so nice.

Luna then showed her to her dorm room, and gave Akiza her cell phone number, in case she had any other questions. Akiza gave Luna her cell phone number as well and thanked her before letting herself into her new room.

When she entered, she dropped her bags in pure amazement. The room was decorated with purple, velvet curtains and tapestry. The couches were the same colour and huge, drowning with pillows. The carpet was incredibly soft and clean, and there was a fireplace across from a full kitchen. There were two doors, both led to bedrooms obviously, but Akiza didn't know which one was hers.

"Hello?" She called out, hoping her roommate was in the room.

One of the doors opened and a blond girl walked out into the living space. The girl was pale and had green eyes. She was wearing some dark blue sweatpants and a light blue tank top at the moment and looked a little tired.

"Hello, I'm Sherry. You must be my new roommate, welcome." She welcomed, not as enthusiastically as she usually would welcome someone but she was still nice about it.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Akiza apologized realizing she probably did.

"It's alright, I needed to wake up anyways. Here, let me help you with your bags." She offered.

Akiza nodded and gave Sherry one of her bags to carry into her new room. It was quite large for a dorm bedroom. She had a queen sized bed, a mahogany desk, a dresser with four draws, a closet and a TV. Both girls unpacked Akiza's things and Akiza organized her stuff while Sherry sat on her bed, chatting and asking Akiza questions about herself.

"So, do you think you'll fit in?" Sherry asked nonchalantly.

Akiza shook her head. "I have no idea. I hope I do though."

Sherry nodded, understanding her position. "Well what kind of crowd were you with at your old school?"

Akiza froze for a split second before resuming her sorting and organizing. "I wasn't really in a crowd." She confessed.

Sherry frowned. "You mean you were an outcast?" she asked.

Akiza nodded. "Pretty much." There was a silence between the two, when Akiza thought of an idea. "Well, maybe if I know what the people here are like, I'll know who I'll fit in with." She suggested.

Sherry smirked at this. "I suppose. I don't know how to help you out there, I only really hang around with like, five guys." Akiza nodded in understanding as she finished sorting out her clothes and got to her school supplies. "But, I can tell you this." Akiza perked up and halted everything she was doing, giving Sherry her full attention. She continued, "Stay away from a guy named Takami and his group, they're rich, arrogant, snotty, beautiful kids who only care about themselves, except Kichimi, she's pretty nice. Other than her, I wouldn't talk to them at all."

Akiza nodded, trusting Sherry's advice. Although she was curious about something, "What do you mean by beautiful?" she asked.

Sherry's eyes widened and she seemed to enter a dreamy haze. "They're absolutely gorgeous! Every single one of them! Especially Kiyomi! He is so beautiful!" She continued to stare at the wall in her hazy world until Akiza snapped her fingers in front of her face. She shook her head and righted herself. "Yes well, don't go near them if you know what's good for you."

Akiza nodded again, and went back to her organizing. She tried to imagine what they looked like, but she didn't knowhow to picture them. Maybe those two blonds that were in the office earlier are in that group?

As she finished up her sorting and organizing, her cell phone buzzed. She sat next to Sherry on her bed and read the text message. It was from Luna and said: "Hey Akiza! Hope you've settled in well! Come down to the cafeteria when you get the chance, I have some people I want you to meet! Luna."

"Luna wants me to go meet some people at the caf." Akiza informed Sherry, who nodded in response.

"Okay, I'll come with you. If it's who I think it is then I'm sure we'll have a great time. I just need to get changed, okay?" Akiza nodded in response and Sherry exited the room. Akiza looked at what she was wearing; a pleated grey skirt and a dress shirt with a tie. She figured it was a little too formal and decided to change as well. She put on some dark denim skinny jeans and a red blouse with little roses on it and a pair of black tennis shoes that also had little roses on them. She decided to put her hair up in a bun and left a few long strands loose on the right side of her face.

She came out of her room and found Sherry in some regular jeans and a blue sweater that said 'Duel Academy Dragons' on it. Sherry looked at Akiza and nodded.

"MUCH better!" She approved. Akiza glared at her for a split second in response.

"We should get going to the caf, which way again?" Akiza asked, already forgetting the school map. Sherry smirked and led her through the halls of the school until they reached the cafeteria.

They arrived and Luna immediately saw them. "Akiza! You look great!" Luna exclaimed as she hugged Akiza. She definitely had at least one friend now. "Here let me introduce you to a couple of my friends! Oh, hey Sherry!" She embraced Sherry as well before continuing to introduce Akiza.

"This is my brother Leo." She announced. She pointed at a boy with the exact same hair colour. They were obviously twins. Their eyes wear the same, their height was the same. He wasn't in his uniform though, he was wearing a blue T-shirt with some jeans.

"Hiya!" He greeted. Akiza smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi Leo." She returned.

Luna then proceeded to the next person. "This is Jack."

Akiza's eyes widened as she remembered him. "I saw you this morning at the principals office!" She exclaimed.

A red haired boy who was rather short started to laugh. "Of course you did!" Jack elbowed him in the stomach.

Akiza gave a nervous smile as she shook Jacks hand. "Yes that was me you saw this morning."

Akiza nodded and leaned over to Sherry. "These people are the safe ones, right?"

Sherry giggled and nodded. "Yes these are the nice ones. Jack is just a little… rough, I guess. You'll get used to it." She assured.

Jack eyed the two girls suspiciously. "What are you two whispering about?" he said accusingly.

Akiza turned to him, a little taken aback. "None of your business!" she exclaimed.

He sneered at her, trying to get her to crack, but she looked at him just as intensely. This went on for a while until the red-head piped up again.

"She's alright! Hey pal, I'm Crow." He informed as he slapped Akiza on the back. He left his arm there and smiled. "We're gonna be great friends!" he announced as he eyed Jack, searching for a response.

Jack just closed his eyes and smirked. "Of course you are."

Crows smile fell and he sat back in his seat again. Jack chuckled at Crow's actions and slightly shook his head.

Luna decided to pipe up. "Wasn't Yusei supposed to be here by now?"

Crow shook his head. "He's probably being held up by Bruno and his 'amazing discovery' on something." The group nodded. Akiza noticed Sherry become a bit uncomfortable at the mention of the latter boys name.

"Is something wrong Sherry?" Akiza asked out of worry.

Sherry simply shook her head. "I'm fine Akiza, no worries." She gave a weak smile and Akiza returned it with a worried one.

A sprinting figure stole their attention. A boy with dark, crab-shaped hair and cobalt blue eyes came running down the hall frantically. He stopped in between Luna and Leo and used Leo for support and he tried to catch his breathe.

"I'm here! *pant*pant* I'm here! *PANT* Where's the new girl I'm supposed to meet and be nice to?" He asked as he began to straighten up.

Akiza frowned and started to raise her hand. "That would be me."

END

I know, I know, weird way to end it, but it got to be a bit longer than I usually make chapters so I had to wrap it up. Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

Update! WOOT! Sorry about the wait, I got lost in the franticness of school starting again, but I'm hoping to be a little more consistent now. I'm going to try and update every Sunday starting now! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: New Friends

"That would be me." Akiza announced as she nervously raised her hand. The boy with the weird hair flushed pink from embarrassment.

"Oh, hi! I'm Yusei, pleased to meet you." He greeted as he walked over and shook her hand.

"Likewise. I'm Akiza." She said a little sadly as she returned his gesture. Were they pretending to like her and be interested in her? "I think I'm going to head back to my room now." She informed as she began to walk away, obviously crushed.

"Wait." Sherry called as she grabbed Akiza's hand. They were in the hall now, where the others couldn't hear them. "They're nice people, I promise. They aren't pretending to like you, Yusei would never do something like that, Luna was just being hard on us and making sure we welcomed you. We would've welcomed you anyways. Please stay!"

Akiza looked back at the group where Luna was chewing Yusei out for what he had done. Leo and Crow were hiding behind a caf table and Jack was just sitting there like stone. For some reason, she longed to be in their group of friends. She didn't know why, but she wanted to. She turned to Sherry and smiled.

"Okay." Akiza said. She turned towards the group and smiled as she walked back. Sherry followed, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Akiza?" Luna sounded shocked. Akiza plopped herself next to Jack and Crow and smiled at the teal-haired girl.

"Sorry, just needed a little breather. I'm good now though." She announced as she crossed her legs.

Luna smiled and started bouncing up and down in excitement. Crow smiled as he sneakily put his arm around Akiza's waist and Leo tried to calm his sister down. Jack was still as stiff as he was when Akiza first met him, but Akiza noticed none of it. Yusei was staring at her in what seemed to be wonderment, like he had never met someone like her before. His gaze was captivating and she couldn't help but get locked into his cerulean sea of sight.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of Luna directing the group like a tour guide, Jack being cold and distant, Crow trying to hit on Akiza but her not noticing it and Yusei keeping his eyes on the new arrival to their group. Akiza learned quite a bit about each individual in the group and felt she could call them good acquaintances.

Luna and Leo decided to split off and go back to their respective dorm rooms and Crow and Jack got into a rather large argument over who was a better duellist and decided to get their decks and duel. Sherry decided to turn in early and get some sleep.

"But it's only 6:30!" Akiza protested.

"I know, I'm really tired though. I'll see you when you get back to the room, okay?" Akiza nodded and Sherry gave her a quick hug and winked as she left.

Akiza and Yusei were now all alone. Sherry had left them off in the sports field on the bleachers. There was a slight breeze, but it was still quite chilly out. Akiza held her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm with little success.

"You look cold, do you want my jacket?" Yusei offered.

"Oh, no I'm fine!" She protested but he took the garment off and wrapped it around her shoulders anyways. She blushed a little and grabbed the edges of the jacket and pulled them over her arms. "Thank you."

Yusei nodded in response and shifted a little closer to her. "It must be scary coming to a new school where you know absolutely no one."

"Yeah, it is." Akiza agreed, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable with the new topic.

Yusei nudged a little closer to her and wrapped his arm around her back. "I want you to know that you can always come to me if you need anything, I'm your friend."

Akiza couldn't help but smile at the warm and friendly gesture. "Thank you, Yusei." She thanked as she rested her head on his shoulder, half out of kindness and half because she was still cold.

From a distance, a certain blond duellist stood and watched the two teens exchange with a grin on her face. She had known from the moment they met that Akiza would be a good candidate for Yusei after what Misty had done to him, and her plan to get them together was already working. She turned and headed towards her dorm room, still bearing the grin until she bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Hey Sherry." The all too familiar male voice spoke. Sherry slowly lifted her eyes to find Bruno was the obstacle in her path.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him, not at all happy with his presence.

"Oh, nothing. Just needed some fresh air, then I saw you and thought I'd say hello." He explained kindly. She scoffed at him and stuck her nose up at him.

"Well, you've said your greeting, now leave me alone." She spat as she shoved him out of her way and briskly headed toward her destination. Bruno rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, causing her to pull on his arm in an attempt to escape.

Bruno pulled her into him and trapped her in his arms. "I told you I was sorry! Why can't you forgive me?"

Sherry let a tear leak from her eye them started flailing her entire body to try and break free, but to no avail. "Because! You hurt me more than any guy ever has! And for what? Some cute little redhead with a pocket-book!" she exclaimed.

Bruno released the french duellist and watched her run away as his heart filled with guilt. Once she was out of sight, he let the water in his eyes drain down his cheek and drip onto the grass on the ground. "I'm sorry." He murmured as he walked towards his friends dorm room.

Akiza awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She got dressed in her school uniform and did her hair up in a bun. She gathered up all her things and went out into the front room to find Sherry asleep on the couch. She checked the time; 7:30. School didn't start for another hour and a half! She decided to hit the cafeteria where she found Luna talking with a dark haired girl who wore goofy glasses.

"Hey Luna!" Akiza called as she approached the table Luna was at. Luna smiled up at her new friend and returned her greeting.

"Hey Akiza! Meet my friend Carly!" She introduced. Carly smiled nervously and gave a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Carly." She greeted in a small voice. Akiza smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Carly, I'm Akiza." She sat down next to Luna, across from Carly and got out her schedule and school map. "This is where my first class is right, Luna?" She asked the very knowledgeable student.

Luna smiled and nodded. "Yes! You have first period with Jack, Leo and Yusei, so you wont be alone. They'll be able to show you how to get to the class. No worries!" Luna chimed. Akiza nodded in relief.

"Who do I have in the rest of my classes?" Akiza asked as she showed Luna her schedule. Luna read the paper over and named off who out of her friends were in each of her classes.

"You have second period with Crow, Yusei and I, third with Yusei and Carly, fourth with Yusei, fifth with Leo, Carly and Yusei and sixth with all of us!" Luna answered cheerily.

"Do I have the exact same schedule as Yusei?" she pondered out loud. Luna nodded and gave Akiza a knowing look. Akiza blushed.

"Aw! Do you have a crush on Yusei?" Carly blurted and immediately covered her mouth afterwards.

Akiza's blush deepened. "No! He's just my friend-"

Akiza was cut off by a group of students bursting into the cafeteria. The three girls turned to see who it was. Luna and Carly started whispering and giggling as they walked in. Akiza just gawked at them. They were the most beautiful people she had ever seen! The first was a boy with long, red hair that looked faded and piercing green eyes, he seemed to be the leader of the group. He wore a lot of black and grey and had a gold locket around his neck. He was followed closely by a younger looking girl who was almost an exact copy of the boy including her clothes and locket, except her eyes were much lighter in colour and looked friendlier, Akiza assumed they were siblings or cousins of some sort. The girl was closely followed by a boy with dark green hair that was shorter than the leaders hair. His eyes were peculiar, they seemed to change in the light. He wore his school uniform, except the colours were changed, black and white, with black as the more prominent colour. Akiza saw a flash of something shiny under his shirt as he passed her. Beside him was another boy with creamy white, medium-length hair and light brown eyes. He was the best looking out of all the people in that group by far. His uniform had also been changed to the same as the boy with the green hair. On the other side of the leader was another girl with black hair and aqua blue eyes that seemed quite unforgiving. Her uniform was white and black, with white as the prominent colour instead of black. The last person she recognized from when she first got to the school, the boy from the principals office. His uniform was also white and black with white as the prominent colour. He walked closely behind the entire group. The group sat down at a table near Akiza's and got out their own food. They started socializing and one by one they each glanced at Akiza, the leader held his gaze on her for a while before returning his attention to his group again.

"Who are they?" Akiza asked Luna and Carly, who were still giggling and gossiping over the gorgeous teens.

"They're the most popular kids in this school!" Carly exclaimed. "They call themselves; 'The Angels'!" Luna swooned at the sound of their group's name. Akiza looked over at the group and caught the leader guy looking at her again.

"Who's the guy with the long, red hair?" Akiza inquired, assuming Carly knew a lot on these students.

"That's Takami, he's the head of the group. The girl with the red hair is his sister Kichimi, they're like genetic copies of each other!" Carly squealed. Akiza nodded, her gaze still on the group.

"What about the others?" Akiza questioned.

"The other girl with the really dark hair, that's Kimimi. I know, her name is odd; her parents made it up themselves especially for her. It means 'empress' and 'beautiful'. She's the richest out of the bunch too, hence the 'empress' part of her name. She's also the meanest too. One time, she took a kids lunch, and shoved it all down his shirt for no reason at all, she just felt like it. All the guys are in love with her too, I don't get why though." Akiza nodded and motioned to the green haired boy.

"What about him? He seems really depressed, any back story to that?" Akiza asked.

"His name is Satomi. He's the smartest one in the group. He acts more like a brother to Kichimi than her actual brother, and him and Takami are best friends. They've known each for years. He isn't depressed, that's just how his face is. Even when he smiles he looks sad, I wouldn't worry about it." Akiza nodded and fanned the still unconscious Luna, who woke after a few seconds of Akiza's aid.

"And the other two?" Akiza inquired again.

Luna decided to answer this time. "The blond is Harumi, he's unbelievably funny! But he always gets into fights, especially with Jack. I wish they would just get along! Him, Kichimi and Kiyomi are the only ones that even speak to us, and we're the only other people besides Misty's group that they even talk to!" Luna exclaimed.

"I'm assuming Kiyomi is the white haired guy?" Akiza announced.

Carly nodded before melting into a puddle of gush. "He's the dreamiest guy ever!" Luna squealed. "He's extremely nice too! Everybody loves him!"

"I wish he would leave that snotty group and come hang out with us! Kichimi too!" Carly exclaimed.

Akiza laughed at the two girls and barely noticed that Takami and his followers had approached their table. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Hi, I'm Akiza." She greeted.

Takami stuck his hand out to her and gave a hint of a smile back. "Takami. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Akiza responded politely as she took Takami's hand. Takami gazed into her eyes and captured her attention, forcing her into his lock.

"You're very polite, I like that." He complimented.

Akiza blushed at his forwardness. "Thank you."

"Tell me something," Takami started, "What is a beautiful, polite, rich girl like you doing with a bunch of grease monkeys like Jack and Yusei?" he asked her. Her blush deepened. She was shocked at his words and his gaze was making it hard to concentrate on what was going on. Luna and Carly where frozen in their seats, gawking at the scene happening before them.

"I… I-" Akiza stuttered.

"Don't get me wrong, Yusei is a perfectly nice guy and Jack is definitely a character, but you are so much better than them. You're worth much more than these two girls here as well, a blubbering gossip and a controlling book-worm." Luna and Carly glared at the snob. "I have an offer for you, Akiza. Come be a part of our crowd. We'll have a uniform made for you and you'll become extremely popular and loved. You're grades will never slip *wink*, and you'll be able to have any boy you want. What do you say?"

Akiza was so shocked and frozen she could barely manage to breath, let alone process what was happening. Takami noticed her behaviour and smirked. "I'll give you until the end of the day to give us your answer. We hang out behind the gym afterschool. We'll be waiting there for you. Ciao Bella." Takami finished and kissed her hand before directing his crowd down the hall outside the cafeteria.

Carly and Luna turned to Akiza, excitement and worry written all over their faces. "What are you going to do?" Luna exclaimed.

"She's going to become an 'Angel' obviously! It's the highest of the high! The best of the best! She'd be insane if she didn't become part of their crew!" Carly pointed out.

Akiza, recovered from her frozen state, started to shake her head. "No, I don't think I will be in their clique." She informed.

Luna and Carly went wide eyed. "What?" The shouted in unison.

"I said I'm not going to join their crew." Akiza repeated.

Just as the two shocked girls dropped their jaws, Jack, Crow and Yusei entered the room and approached the three girls table. Carly immediately snapped out of her surprised state and her full attention was on Jack, almost the exact same thing happened to Luna until she noticed her brother wasn't there. Her features fell a little but it was barely noticeable and she hugged each male teen with a great amount of enthusiasm. Akiza looked up at the boys and noticed Yusei giving her a soft smile, which caused the previous nights occurrences to filter into her mind again.

_FLASHBACK_

_Yusei had walked her back to her dorm room, his arm still around her back and her figure pulled in tightly to his chest._

"_Goodnight, Akiza." Yusei whispered before pecking her lips extremely lightly and opening the door to her room for her. She blushed wildly as she entered the room, and turned to close the door, but something in her mind told her not to._

"_Would you like to come in?" She asked the young boy. He smiled softly and shook his head._

"_I didn't mean to lead you on, I see you as a sister, Akiza." He informed awkwardly._

_She giggled at his behaviour. "I know Yusei, it's obvious you have feelings for someone else, and even if it wasn't, I'd still be able to tell. The feelings mutual, I just thought you could use a hand getting the grease on your face and hands off." She admitted._

_He stood there for moment, a puzzled look playing on his features before shaking his head and stepping into the room._

_FLASHBACK END_

She giggled as the memory subsided in her mind and she returned to the present reality, where Crow had already managed to snake his hand across her back and onto her hip. She felt comfortable in his hold, but she barely knew him and didn't think that starting something with him would be a good idea. She returned her attention to Yusei whose eyes were now on his crush. Again, Akiza giggled at him. She then noticed Carly and Jack. He acted extremely different around her, like he actually felt emotion. She mentally laughed at how easy it was to read this groups actions and feelings, until the focus of the group was on her.

"Guess what guys? Akiza was just asked to become an 'Angel'!" Luna announced.

Everyone gasped, even Jack. "And she said she's not going to join them!" Carly chimed.

Akiza flushed a bright red and tried to hide herself in her arms. Crow tightened his grip on her and tried to get her to uncover her face. "It's okay Akiza, we're happy you're choosing us over them!" Crow told her in an attempt to make her feel better.

At that moment, a girl with hair darker than Carly's walked into the cafeteria with two girls; one with short, blue hair and one with longer, caramel hair and a guy with long, silver hair who was practically attached to the girls hip. They approached the group, the dark haired girl leading them with a sneer on her face.

"You must be the famous, new Akiza." She declared.

Luna turned to the dark haired girl, rolling her eyes in the process. "What do you want, Misty?" she asked exasperatedly.

'So this is Misty?' Akiza thought. Crow pulled Akiza in closer to him protectively.

"I heard that she got asked to join 'The Angels', I wanted to know if it was true or if Harumi was just yanking my chain." She informed.

Akiza stood up out of Crow's hold and nodded at the clearly pissed-off girl. "It's true." Akiza declared.

Misty's face reddened at the news and she huffed after stomping her foot. "What the hell!" she shouted before walking away like a 5 year old who just threw a temper tantrum and didn't get what they wanted. The guy and the blue haired girl chased after her, most likely wanting to try to calm her down. The other girl stayed though.

"What is it Stephanie?" Carly asked her.

Stephanie turned her attention towards Akiza. "Are you Sherry's roommate?" she inquired. Akiza nodded. "Could you tell her that I'm really sorry and that I hope she can forgive me?" Akiza nodded again and Stephanie thanked her before leaving to find the rest of her clique.

Akiza was confused and curious, but decided not to ask any questions, she could just ask Sherry herself later. For now, she would just hangout with her new friends and enjoy her first day of school.

END

A LOT longer than I expected, but there's nothing wrong with a long chapter, right? The more the merrier I say! Review please!


	4. Chapter 3: Where I Belong

Hey guys…

Pinkguin: What's with you?

Me: …

Pinkguin: Seriously, you're all red and wrinkly and your face is starting to swell…

Me: It is 7 in the morning and my grandmother forgot to get me up so we could go to a coffee shop together and I could become normal, and left me here instead. Now I'm like this… Get used to it…

Pinkguin: Ew… *backs away slowly*

Anyways, I promised to update every Sunday, so here is your new update… Enjoy…

P.S. If any of you were wondering, yes I made Luna and Leo the same age as everyone else, I hate it when people include them in a school-fic like this and make them super genius kids, no thank you. So yes Luna and Leo are about 17.

Chapter 3: Where I belong

So far, Akiza's day had been long and exhausting. Her first class was 'Traps and Spells Theory' which Yusei, Jack and Leo had with her, so they all sat together. Unfortunately, Misty and her blue-haired follower, Mina, were also in that class and they did all they could to make Akiza look bad. Yusei and Leo had stood up for her, which had made Misty even angrier, and she had thrown a pencil at the redhead girl. Yusei had glared at the popularity princess and slid his chair a little in front of Akiza in a protective way. From that point on, Yusei had taken a very protective, big-brother like role over the redhead and kept close for the rest of her classes.

Her second period class hadn't been any better. Takami and Kimimi were in that class and kept trying to talk to Akiza. They kept coming up with different designs for her new uniform and tried to taunt Luna about it. Why Luna? Luna scowled at them and Yusei did his defensive thing with his chair again and they got to their work.

Third period Algebra (ugh) had been a welcome change. Akiza pretty much just sat with Yusei and Carly and kept a low profile. The only thing bothering her was all the whispers and weird looks she was getting. Oh, well, as long as she had her crowd which she was sure she had.

Finally lunch had rolled around, Luna and Carly had gone to Akiza's locker to pick her up for the social hour.

"Why do we have lockers? We already have dorm rooms." Akiza pondered out loud to no one in particular.

"Convenience for the students, so they have a place to store their stuff on the opposite end of the school. This is a rather large building and traveling across it isn't particularly easy." Luna explained. Just as she finished, a group of girls ran up to the teal-haired girl and were practically shaking from giddiness and excitement.

"Luna! Did you hear? We're having a 'Welcome Back' dance!" A blond girl with dark skin squealed.

"Really? Cool!" Luna enthused. The group of girls waved as they parted ways.

"Who was that?" Akiza asked her knowledgeable friend.

"Patty, she's one of my friends from the soccer and baseball teams." Luna replied as the three girls headed towards the cafeteria. Akiza was about to comment when a group of students called Luna over to them. She started to go over when two students rushed to her with what seemed to be important news, and four others waved and smiled at her.

Akiza turned to Carly. "Luna seems… Popular." Akiza stated, to which Carly nodded energetically to.

"Oh yes, she's got a ton of friends!" Carly informed.

"But I thought Misty and Takami were the 'popular' ones?" Akiza admitted, a bit confused on the subject.

Carly took in a deep breathe and sighed, preparing for a very long explanation she was about to deliver. "Okay, there are three main 'popular' cliques in our school, we refer to them as totem poles, the head 'popular' person on top, and the others are underneath, according to how popular they are. The first totem pole is Takami's. His group is pretty much known for being beautiful and rich. Takami leads it, of course, followed closely by Kimimi. She hosts the most AMAZING parties, and only invites 35 people to each one. If you're invited, then you know you're important. Kiyomi is also well known for being the most gorgeous human being alive, and Harumi is known for being the class clown. Kichimi and Satomi aren't that well known amongst the entire student body, but still known among the 'populars'. The next totem is Misty's group. She has a lot of followers, but her top two are the only ones we really know of. Misty obviously is the head of her totem, followed by her blue haired companion Mina. Mina used to be sweet, I went to grade school with her, but then Misty came along and turned her into a complete bitch. She's in love with Jack for god knows what reason, and tries to make it obvious he's her territory. Next is Stephanie. She's pretty nice, but we don't talk to her unless its public and other students are around, we don't like to start ruckuses, but Misty pretty much forced her to steal Bruno from Sherry, which wasn't that hard seeing as they were in a big fight at the time, and now they're together. Sherry was crushed after, poor girl… Anyways, Misty also decided to steal Kalin from our group, and now we barely see him, he's the one with the silver hair. Misty is well known for being a pro socialite if you haven't noticed already. The third and final totem is ours, which is headed by Luna. She does all the extra-curricular clubs and teams, and when I say all of them, I MEAN ALL OF THEM. From debate team, to soccer, to chess team, to football, to physics, to cheerleading, to student council, to the dance team… EVERYTHING! And every single student here knows who she is. She's so sweet and kind too, so it's extremely hard to hate her, unless you're Kimimi of course… She's followed by Yusei and Jack, who can rival the good looks of the Angels according to Misty, and when Misty declares something, at least half the student body will agree. Crow is also kind of popular for being Harumi's right hand funny-man, they're actually pretty close friends even though they're in different crowds. Misty and Luna absolutely HATE each other. There are rumors that they actually hiss at each other in the halls, but I don't think its true."

Akiza felt exhausted just listening to that speech. "How do you know all of this?" Akiza questioned.

"I'm the editor and chief for the school paper and blog. It's my job to know all of this." Carly explained.

Misty then decided to interrupt the conversion between the two girls. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Akiza, the girl who managed to become as popular as me and Luna in less than a day." Misty spat at the redhead.

Akiza scowled. "Misty."

"I hear you're going to refuse Takami's offer and stick with Luna's crowd, bold choice." Misty input. Just as she did, Yusei also joined the little group, again taking a defensive stance in front of Akiza. Akiza wondered why Yusei felt so protective over a complete stranger, but her ponderings were always silenced with a feeling of comfort with the crab-head. Were they somehow connected?

Misty's behavior and attitude had quickly changed to a flirtatious manner, making Akiza feel like vomiting on Misty's expensive looking purse…

"Oh, hey Yusei!" she chirped while batting her eyelashes at the teen. Akiza snorted at the socialite, was she for real? Didn't she already have a boyfriend?

"What do want, Misty?" Yusei barked, venom stinging his usually gentle voice.

"Oh, nothing just… chatting." She practically sang, then flashed the boy a winning smile any other boy would've died for.

Akiza tried her hardest not to laugh and throw up at the same time. She half would die for some popcorn and half would die of popcorn. An idea then popped into her head that was sinisterly mischievous. Time to mess with miss popular…

"Yusei, sweetie, can we go get some lunch and then sit together… alone?" She asked seductively then winked rather flirtatiously. Yusei gave her the most confused look he could produce. Akiza then winked again, but more maliciously. Yusei smirked and nodded in understanding. He wrapped her waist in his arms, deciding to play along with this charade of his sister from another mister.

"Sure… sugarplum!" He attempted, hoping his lame pet name would come off well. Akiza slightly rolled her eyes at him but smiled cutely at him nonetheless.

Misty's jaw hit the ground in an instant and Carly was fumbling through her bags clumsily for her camera, since Yusei and Akiza were quite popular at the moment. Misty hadn't been kidding about Akiza reaching the top in less than a day, and this would make for an amazing blog post.

Misty managed to pick her chin up off the ground and began to form words. "Are you two..?" She tried to ask in utter shock.

Akiza, having way too much fun with this, grabbed the sides of Yusei's head and planted one right on him. Misty's jaw hit the floor once again before she fainted and Carly had finally managed to find her camera and was snapping a bunch of pictures for her new future headliner.

Yusei had been shocked at first, but eventually responded to Akiza's forward action and kissed back. They both found it comfortable, yet weird. Not in a bad way, the kiss was actually quite good, but Akiza especially felt weird kissing Yusei. She pulled away and gave him a smile; he smiled back and in an instant knew what the other was thinking; _'that was awkward…'_

Misty managed to right herself but was still pale from the shock. Akiza turned to her and smiled. "Does that answer your question?" Akiza taunted and the two 'lovers' walked away to the cafeteria.

"UGH!" Misty screamed as she stormed away towards a group of her followers. She was hating Akiza more and more by the second. She promptly began a make-out session with her boyfriend, hoping it would help relieve some of her anger about 'losing' Yusei to Akiza.

Carly followed after them, taking more pictures and jotting notes down in her notepad of the couple.

The three of them found their social group and immediately took some seats and started mingling. Luna had joined them seconds later and pointed out Akiza and Yusei's intertwined hands. The 'couple' explained the situation to the group quietly and they all decided to play along with it.

Takami approached the group and stood behind Akiza with Kiyomi at his side. The head socialite placed a hand on Akiza's shoulder, grabbing her attention undividedly.

Akiza didn't even need to turn around and see who it was. "Hey, Takami." She greeted dully.

Takami smirked and leant down so that his lips were barely an inch away from the redheads ear. "My dear Akiza, you're gorgeous, witty and you push Misty's buttons with ease, in other words, you're perfect. I want to make you an offer." He whispered smoothly.

"Another one?" Akiza teased, which made Takami chuckle. Everyone snickered at her taunt, but listened intently to Takami's offer.

"Be my girlfriend."

Akiza's breathe caught in her throat. One of the hottest guys on the planet just asked her out. Her eyes started searching the room randomly out of nerves and landed on Kimimi who was giving her a look of death. Akiza quickly averted her eyes and turned to face Takami with a smug look on her face.

"Sorry, I'm already taken, and I'm also rejecting your other offer to join the 'Angels'. I'm already where I belong." She stung him before turning back to her lunch and grabbing Yusei's hand. Takami furrowed his brows before stalking off towards his group's table. Kiyomi kindly introduced himself to Akiza and started chatting with Carly.

Yusei stared at Akiza in disbelief, had she just rejected Takami and his group of beautiful, rich people, whom she would obviously fit in easily with, for a controlling over-achiever, a clumsily awkward reporter, a stone cold jack-ass, a bird-brained clown, a crab-headed grease-monkey, Leo, and a French, overemotional bland? AND she felt she belonged with their freak show? Yusei smiled to himself as a realization hit him, Akiza was the missing link to their group; she was the normal, easy-to-like, fun one who loved messing with people who are loved for fake reasons, like Misty and Takami. In other words:

She was right where she belonged.

END

So review before I pass out from drowsiness. I would love some feedback, a.k.a. criticism. Not too harsh, but y'know something I can work on and improve. Thanks loves, Review!


	5. Chapter 4: Toby Tredwell

Please don't kill me or hurt me or send me hate messages/reviews! My computer privileges were revoked when my parents found out what my math mark was, BUT! I HAVE IMPROVED! And they have deemed me fit to have my privileges re-instated. So please don't kill me for not updating! I promise to keep updating every Sunday! This is a little early because I've been gone so long, so enjoy and please review!

Chapter 4:

"A dance?" A certain bird-brained ginger exclaimed. "No way! I don't do dances!"

"C'mon Crow! Jack is even going! You can't be the only one NOT going in our circle of friends! It'll be so much fun! I promise!" Luna begged.

Akiza chuckled at the scene. The entire 'totem' had occupied one of the many lounges the elaborate school had. She sat on one of the love-seats with Yusei, her hand in his, observing the battle between brains and funny-brains occur. Jack leaned against the wall, expression as cold and passive as ever, next to the chair Carly was occupying. The future journalist was glued to her laptop screen, conjuring up her massive blog article on Yusei and Akiza's 'blossoming love'. Sherry was napping on one of the regular couches and Leo was munching on some random chicken wings he managed to scrounge up. Crow was occupying one spot on one of the other couches in the room and Luna was in his face, yelling profoundly at the clownish duellist.

"But I suck at dancing! And-… Never mind." Crow trailed off.

"What? What else is holding you back from the best night of your life?" Luna exaggerated.

Crow tried to find something to cover up his slip-up. "Uh… The food there is always horrible! It makes me sick!" He gave lamely.

Luna wasn't buying it. She put her hands on her hips and looked down on the ginger teen like a condescending mother would expectantly. "You're going to this dance whether you like it or not. It will be much more fun than sitting in your dorm room alone! Everyone is going!" she exclaimed. Luna was right, everyone would be there. It was the perfect way to get all the students back together again to reconnect and such since most of the students who attended the school had a lot of money and usually went on vacation during the summer with their families.

"Exactly! EVERYONE will be there! Including Misty and Kalin. I'm not interested in Misty getting in my face about how I'm trying to split her and her boyfriend up so I can have my friend back. No thank you! And besides, I'll probably just end up sitting against a wall with Bruno or Harumi, watching everyone else have a good time." Luna was taken aback by the sudden outburst from the bird-loving peer and gave a sigh of defeat.

"You'll be missed, I hope you know that." And with that Luna turned and headed off for what looked like the main office, no doubt she would have something to do there.

"Way to go." A sleepy Sherry chastised as she sat herself up on the couch. Akiza smiled at the blonde girl who returned the smile lazily. Akiza worried about Sherry. He sleeping habits were very unorthodox, as in when she wasn't in class, she was sleeping, and it wasn't healthy. It seemed as though she would get too much sleep, wake up tired and with a headache and her remedy was more sleep.

Crow glared at her. "Lay off. Luna 'll get over it. It's not like she's my date or anything."

Akiza arched an eyebrow at him. "Do you _want_ her to be your date?" She inquired with a teasing tone to her voice.

Crow gave her an exasperated look. "Oh yeah, definitely! It's not borderline incest at all!" He exclaimed rather sarcastically. Leo spit out the chicken in his mouth when Crow said 'incest'. Yusei snorted at him while Sherry gave a look of disgust.

"Okay then." Crow said confusedly. "I'll be in my dorm room if anybody needs me." Crow left without hesitating with almost and awkward feel to his movements. The group shrugged it off and continued to chat amongst themselves.

"So how long are we going to pretend we're together?" Yusei asked his 'girlfriend'.

Akiza didn't quite know how to answer him. It wasn't uncomfortable for them, but she didn't have feelings for him in 'that way', but she also didn't want Takami coming after her again. Carly also had a huge story going with this and Akiza didn't want to ruin it. Wait! Carly's story…

"How about we wait for Carly to post her story and then a couple days later, we make a huge break-up scene?" Akiza suggested.

Yusei pondered the possibility with furrowed eyebrows. "Well, it would help Carly out… But don't you think people would be confused when they saw us hanging out again as friends?" He had a point.

Akiza thought about it, then conjured up a brilliant idea that would out for all parties involved. "What if, we broke up because my parents didn't want me dating? We could still make the scene and agree to be friends as a result in front of everyone, and Takami will still lay off of the group." Akiza excitedly explained, proud of her little scheme.

Yusei smirked at his clever friend. "Do you think they'll believe it?" he wondered.

Akiza nodded. "If we make it convincing." She waited for a response, but Yusei still seemed a bit hesitant. "We could do it at the dance." She suggested.

Yusei shook his head. "And ruin the hard work Luna put into it? No, we'll have the scene after the dance." He agreed. Akiza nodded and smiled before pecking her 'boyfriend' on the cheek.

Akiza leaned her head on Yusei's shoulder as she scanned the room. Sherry fell asleep again, Leo had resumed eating his wings even after having spit them up and Jack was still next to Carly watching her do her work. She was convinced he liked her, and it was rather cute. The popular bad-ass kid falling for a behind-the-scenes, barely noticeable klutz of a girl and asking her to prom where they become madly in love and live happily ever after. She hoped that the two of them would get together soon.

"I'm going to take Sherry back to our dorm room, okay?" Akiza whispered to Yusei. He nodded and kissed her sweetly before letting her get up.

Akiza walked over to Sherry and tapped her shoulder to get her up. Sherry looked up at the red-head with squinted eyes. "Hmm?"

"I'm going to bring you back to our room okay?" Akiza told her softly. Sherry nodded and got up. They started to make their way back to the room when Misty and her 'gang' showed up in a hallway they turned down.

"Awe, is Sherry tired? It's only 5:30. I guess Akiza better get the little baby back to her crib for nap time." Misty taunted.

Akiza glared at the socialite as she lightly nudged Sherry along. Misty and her friends started laughing at them when Sherry decided to pipe up. "Very funny Misty. I'm sure you'll be a great comedian, seeing as you're too dumb to comprehend how to do anything else except spew the occasional somewhat funny comment. In a couple years you might have enough jokes for a comedy act!" Sherry spat with some sarcasm thrown in. Misty was speechless.

"What's the matter? Tongue-tied now are we?" She attacked. Misty still didn't say anything, which Sherry took as her cue to leave. Akiza followed but didn't say a word the whole way there. As she followed her friend, she reviewed what happened with Misty. Akiza was surprised that Misty couldn't retaliate Sherry with some insult, maybe she wasn't used to getting attacked like that? She was a queen bee after all, if anyone had something to say about her, they either said it behind her back or didn't say it all, probably due to fear of being ridiculed. Sherry obviously wasn't afraid of it in the slightest.

It made sense to Akiza that Sherry would insult Misty like that. Even though Stephanie was the one who stole Bruno, there was no doubt in her mind that Misty had been behind it. Misty had stolen Kalin herself, if that wasn't an indicator, then what was? It seemed to Akiza like Misty was trying to rip apart Luna's social group, but why? Did Luna do something to her? Did she feel her popularity throne was being challenged? There was only one person Akiza knew of who would know.

The two girls reached the dorm room, but said nothing to each other as they entered their respective bedrooms. Akiza whipped out her cell phone and dialled a number. She waited and after a few rings her friend picked up.

"Hello?" came a rushed voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey Carly, it's Akiza." She greeted.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Carly was obviously still working on her article about Yusei and herself.

"Do you mind coming to my dorm room? I have some questions I need to ask you." Akiza explained.

"Sure no problem. I'll be there soon." Carly agreed.

"See you soon."

Akiza hung up her phone and waited for Carly to arrive. She laid on her bed and decided to do some homework as she waited. As she started getting her Algebra textbook out her cell phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the screen: 1 New Message. She hit the button to open it and started reading, the sender was unknown.

"Akiza, I'm sorry about my brother's actions. He tends to think the world revolves around him. I hope we can be friends despite my brothers behaviour. Believe me, I'm not like him. Please come and meet me so we can talk some more at 7:00 behind the gym.

Kichimi"

Akiza frowned at the message, a bit puzzled by it. She decided to meet her at the said time and place and sent a reply message saying so. Luna said she was nice, so did Carly, she had no reason not to trust her, right?

Her thoughts were silenced by Carly walking in her bedroom rather oddly. Akiza raised her eyebrow at the raven-haired teen.

"What are you doing?" Akiza asked her.

"Sherry's sleeping isn't she? I didn't want to wake her up." Carly explained.

Akiza looked at her weirdly before shaking it off and making room for her on her bed.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Carly inquired, excited that Akiza needed her help.

"Well, you pretty much know everything about all the popular kids here, like you said it's your job to know." Akiza began. Carly nodded, signalling her to continue. "I was wondering, has anything gone down between Luna and Misty that makes them hate each other?" Akiza questioned.

Carly's eyes went wide as if she remembered something and she got her laptop out and started going through some folders she had stored. When she came to the one she wanted, she opened it and selected a file titled 'CAT FIGHTS 07'. She opened the document and started scanning it until she came across what she wanted and moved the laptop so Akiza could clearly see the article.

"They were best friends up until they had a huge fight over something, we still don't know what it was or why it happened. All I know is that it had something to do with Leo and Misty's brother." Carly explained.

Akiza pondered the new information as she pulled out her cell phone and pulled up the message Kichimi sent her. "It must have been pretty bad if they were best friends and couldn't forgive each other. Does Misty's brother go here?" Akiza asked again.

Carly nodded. "Luna and I are the only ones who know besides the teachers. They're half-siblings, but they were raised together. Misty's mom and birth-dad split up and her mom got full custody of her. She remarried and had Misty's brother with her new husband, they're still together. His name is Toby Tredwell. Misty decided to use her moms maiden name as her last name so her brother didn't get sucked into her social paradise. She goes by Misty Lola." Carly elaborated. She really did know everything about the populars at this school. Hopefully she didn't want to do a spread on Akiza herself.

"Do you know his dorm room number?" Akiza inquired.

"3457, you're not going to talk to him are you?" Carly asked hesitantly.

"No, Carly. I just asked for his dorm room number for fun." Akiza gave sarcastically. "Come on, let's go talk to him." Akiza instructed. Carly nodded excitedly and followed Akiza's lead.

Akiza had gotten used to the school layout and knew her way around pretty well now. She found Toby's dorm room quickly and knocked on the door with an eager Carly at her side.

"No making a story on this until we've gotten all the facts. We don't want an angry Luna and Misty cleaning our clocks over this, got it?" Akiza clarified. Carly nodded again, still excited as ever to be Akiza's recorder.

A kid with light orange hair and droopy, red eyes answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked surprisingly cheerfully.

"Um, yes. We're looking for Toby." Carly answered. The orange-haired kid nodded and let the two girls in.

"TOBY!" he called.

"WHAT?" came a response muffled by the door to one of the bedrooms.

"THERE ARE SOME GIRLS HERE WHO CAME TO TALK TO YOU!" he shouted back.

Toby emerged from his bedroom to greet them, but the friendly smiled he carried in with him vanished when he recognized Carly.

"You're that reporter girl, aren't you?" he accused. Carly nodded at the boy who turned back to his bedroom.

"Show them out Hideki." He ordered his roommate, who started to comply when Akiza shoved him off.

"We just want to help, we don't want to make a story out of it." Akiza protested while simultaneously giving Carly a look saying she meant it. Carly looked pleadingly at Akiza who just strengthened the look even more. Carly shrank back in defeat which Akiza took as an 'okay'.

Toby turned back to them. "Do you promise?" he asked.

Akiza gave him a reassuring nod and he showed the two girls into his room. He gestured them towards the bed and he sat down in what looked to be a customized computer chair. The three of them got comfortable as Toby began to explain.

"Luna and I had a 'thing'." He started. Akiza and Carly's eyes widened as he continued. "Misty had no idea until one day she walked in on us kissing. We had been together for a couple years at that point. Her and my sister were best friends and she was over almost everyday, so it was hard not to fall for her. Misty wasn't too upset when she found out, she really didn't mind. She figured that since she knew it was okay for her to talk about it with Luna, which Luna was okay with until one day her brother overheard them."

Akiza and Carly had by now dropped their jaws in pure astonishment.

"He started yelling at the two girls over it and blamed Misty for it. He started calling her a bunch of profanities and tried to throw her out of the house. Luna tried to stop him and kept apologizing to Misty saying he didn't mean it until he called her the, and I quote, 'most oblivious idiot in the world who didn't deserve to live'. It's true she isn't the sharpest knife in the draw. She was made fun of a lot at her old school for it. She ended up slapping him, which Luna took great offense to. Luna believed that Misty knew Leo was overreacting and didn't mean what he said and that slapping him was out of line, but Misty felt he should've known better than to call her an idiot because of how she was treated before about it. They still can't forgive each other and believe that they are right and the other is wrong. Not to mention they were extremely popular at the time, so when they split, so did their friends."

Akiza's head was reeling with the new information. She loved Luna to bits, but she had to agree with Misty's side of it, Leo had gone too far.

"And thus started the age of the totem poles. Takami didn't come into play until much later. Before him it was almost like a contest, who was better than who. I'm not going to lie, the whole thing thickened Misty's skin a bit too much, she's a total bitch now when it comes to anything really. The only thing she really cares about is me now, she made Luna swear not to let a single soul know about the whole thing."

Akiza forced herself out of her shock so she could ask Toby a question. "Are you and Luna still together?"

"Oh, no. Leo forced her to break it off. I'm telling you, Leo and I were good friends, he would never hurt a fly, but something about Luna and I dating made him snap. It still boggles me to this day." He answered.

"Maybe he's just overprotective of Luna?" Carly suggested.

"If that's the case, then overprotective is an understatement." Toby input.

Akiza sat there and dissected the new information, trying to figure out what to do from there. "I think we should talk to Leo about this." Akiza voiced.

Carly looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you insane? If he knows we know, he'll accuse Luna of telling us, which will cause her to come and yell at us, then she'll get mad at Misty who will undoubtedly get mad at Toby and then everyone will be mad at each other!" Carly ranted, clearly afraid of being yelled at by her best friend and Misty most likely as well.

"Well then we'll figure out a plan later, I need to get going, I'm meeting someone. Are you free afterschool tomorrow, Toby?" Akiza asked, which the boy nodded to.

Toby gave Akiza and Carly his cell phone number and the two girls left for Akiza's room again, still trying to figure out what to do with the situation.

"Who are you meeting? Because if you can reschedule, I think we should continue talking about this." Carly suggested.

Akiza shook her head. "I cant cancel, otherwise she might get the wrong idea about my opinion of her." She admitted.

Carly started to wave her hands around in the air. "BUT THIS IS HUGE! We need to figure this out!" She exclaimed with a large amount of enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry Carly, I have to go. Here, I'll leave my dorm room unlocked. You get your uniform and nightwear and set up camp in my bedroom. I'll be back soon, and we'll spend all night on this, okay?" Akiza offered.

Carly agreed to the idea and hurried off to get her things. Akiza parted ways with her friend and headed to the area behind the gym. What did Kichimi want with her? Was she really that interested in being friends with Akiza? Or was it something else entirely?

Akiza soon arrived at her destination to find Kichimi waiting for her. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone. Harumi and Kiyomi were there as well.

"What's going on?" Akiza inquired, a little uneasy with the whole situation.

Kichimi put on a serious face as she approached Akiza, "We've come to make an offer."

END

WOOT FOR CLIFFHANGERS! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I put a lot of effort into it to make it up to you guys! REVIEWS PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions

Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Hopefully you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Decisions

"We've come to make an offer." Kichimi declared intensely.

Akiza face palmed. "What is it with your group and offers?" Akiza teased, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"This isn't like Takami's offers, we're serious about this." Kichimi clarified.

Akiza sighed before signalling Kichimi to continue.

"The three of us want to separate from my brothers group. We want to create our own 'totem'." Kichimi began.

Akiza looked at her confusedly. "Good for you, what do you need me for?"

Harumi decided to speak up and continued explaining. "We don't feel any one of the three of us are popular enough to head it and be given the title of a totem pole. You are."

Akiza eyes widened as she took a step back in astonishment. "Me? You want me to lead your group?" she asked, baffled by the entire ordeal.

"Yes." Answered Kiyomi. "You managed to climb your way to the top of the social food chain in a day! If you can do that, then you can certainly lead your own social group." He explained.

Akiza tried to process what was going on. It didn't help that she still had the knowledge of Misty and Luna's spat in her head, now this? When she said wanted friends, she certainly didn't mean this! She was on the total opposite end of the spectrum now. Before nobody wanted her, now? EVERYONE wanted her! What was she going to say? What should she say? Did they expect a decision now?

"Can I have some time to think about this? I mean, you all seem nice, and who doesn't like popularity? But to be honest I don't know you very well, and I've come to like a lot of people in Luna's group." Akiza explained, clearly frazzled by this occurrence.

"Sure, we can give you some time. We can't wait forever though, and we can always become close through being a social group." Kichimi had a point there. She continued to Akiza's surprise. "Besides, you couldn't have become _that_ close with anyone in a couple days."

Kichimi's last comment got Akiza thinking hard about the offer as she waved goodbye to the three students. They were definitely being serious about this, and it was definitely an offer to consider. They were right, she wasn't that close wit anyone yet, she still had time to decide where she truly belonged. For now, she had to put it aside and focus on the whole Luna and Misty issue.

She entered her dorm room and found her bedroom door was open. She entered and closed the door behind her. Carly truly had set up camp, she had made a small fort next to Akiza's bed where she assumed Carly was planning on sleeping.

"Nice fort." Akiza commented. Carly poked her head out the side and smiled at her friend.

"Come in! We need to get started on this!" Carly demanded as she re-entered her mini-barricade.

Akiza giggled as she complied. Carly had set up two laptops for them and had a third one charging on sleep-mode. Who needs three laptops? Apparently Carly did.

"So, I've been thinking, this contest thing going on between Luna and Misty is still going on. Misty obviously has been stealing guys from our group and shoving her tongue down their throats, but I think Luna's up to it too!" Carly started explaining.

"How do you figure?" Akiza asked the young journalist.

Carly smirked. "Her group started out as Leo and I along with herself, but after that fight was when she started joining every single club and team known to man. She made friends with Yusei in the physics club, Kalin on the debate team and Sherry in the multi-cultural club, they were outcasts then, so she asked them to join her crew." Carly elaborated excitedly.

"No way!" Akiza gasped.

Carly nodded and continued. "She made loads of friends off of all the teams AND got brownie points from all her teachers, which lead her to become one of the school's student ambassadors, which meant she showed around all the new students and made sure they settled in. Which is how she met Bruno, Crow and Jack." Carly gave Akiza a knowing look and let an air of pride sweep over her. Akiza however didn't feel too happy over the news.

"And me." Akiza stated with a tone of realization. That's why she yelled at Yusei for scaring her away. She was using her to get back at Misty, her and everyone else. Akiza felt a bit of a sting in her chest once she realized it. Carly obviously wasn't picking up on Akiza's thought process.

"She's using us. All of us, just so she can be 'better' than Misty." Akiza looked at Carly, who was now understanding what Akiza meant. "She's using us." Akiza repeated, as if she couldn't believe her own words.

Carly frowned. "You're right." She agreed sadly.

Akiza shook her head a little and decided to do something she might regret. "Text everyone and tell them to come down here. Except Luna and Leo of course. We need to talk about this." Akiza instructed, which Carly didn't hesitate to conduct.

Akiza got up and went to Sherry's room to get her up, but discovered her already awake. She decided not to bother with it until later, she had to deal with the issue at hand. "Sherry, our whole group is coming over to talk about something important, it involves you. We're going to need you out in the living room soon, okay?" Akiza informed.

Sherry was facing away from Akiza. She started to nod until Akiza left the room, so not as to give away her tears.

Akiza got the area cleaned up and ready to hold all her friends and got some food out as well, she didn't want them to completely hate her afterwards.

Yusei and Crow showed up first, followed by Jack and Bruno. Sherry came out of her room shortly after, looking tired as usual and Carly came out after she packed up her laptops.

Akiza decided to lead the little meeting. "You guys are probably wondering why you're here. It's about Luna."

"Is that why her and her brother aren't here?" Jack asked, still stone-like and frigid.

Akiza nodded. "Yeah. Carly and I did a little snooping on what happened between Luna and Misty when they turned into mortal enemies. We found out what happened and realized that they have always been competing with each other popularity-wise."

"Cause that wasn't obvious enough." Crow chimed.

Akiza gave him a quick glare then proceeded to explain further. "On Misty's side yes, but have you guys realized how Luna was competing?" Akiza asked, to which no one answered. She took it as a sign to continue.

"That fight was when she first started joining everything extra-curricular. That's how she met Kalin, how she met you Yusei, how she met Sherry. You guys were pretty lonely back then weren't you? Outcasts of the sort, right?" Akiza asked them.

Yusei and Sherry averted their eyes, which Akiza took as a yes. "Who more perfect than you to add to her little popular group? You were bound to say yes, she had probably gotten you to trust her, you were perfect targets for her." Akiza clarified.

Carly then decided to add on further. "Then she became a student ambassador, which meant she welcomed new students and got them acquainted."

Akiza took the lead again. "Perfect for making more friends! Isn't that how she met you, Jack? Bruno? Crow? It's how she met me too."

"What are you getting at?" Crow barked. Akiza stood there unfazed and crossed her arms.

"I'm saying, she didn't just meet us all by coincidence. It was planned." Akiza unveiled. Yusei, Bruno and Sherry's eyes all widened simultaneously as they realized what Akiza met. Jack stared at the girl with an eyebrow arched, he seemed impressed. Crow on the other hand was still clueless and waved his hands for her to continue.

"She's been using us all to get back at Misty." Akiza clarified for the bird brain.

Crow's jaw dropped dramatically as he re-processed everything. He ended up coming to the same conclusion as everyone else. Luna was using them.

"You guys, maybe we should talk to Luna about it first, maybe we're wrong, maybe she just likes us and thought we would make good friends?" Yusei suggested. It was rather harsh to go pointing fingers like that.

Everyone looked to Akiza and she nodded. Carly texted Luna right away. It seemed to Akiza that if Luna somehow disappeared she'd become the leader of the pack, at least that's how everyone was acting. She couldn't help it, she was a natural at leading. Back at her old school she was on the schools official duel team which was comprised of the four best duellists in the school. There was the captain, which was Akiza's role, they schedule practices, give advice to her fellow duellists and call the shots in tournaments. Captains weren't necessarily the best duellist of the bunch, but they were the best leaders.

Thinking about her Captain days reminded her of Kichimi's offer. Should she take it? She was a natural leader after all. It would be like her duel team days except she'd be liked a lot more by her group members. But she liked Carly and Sherry and Crow and Leo and Jack (hard to believe, but she did) and even Luna still after she had found out she was using them. Truth be told, Luna still treated them nicely. Akiza was utterly confused, she needed someone to talk about it, someone she trusted, besides Carly who would no doubt turn it into a story… Yusei!

Akiza walked towards Yusei, grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom so they could be alone. None of the others really noticed since they were chatting amongst themselves, waiting for Luna's arrival.

Akiza sat Yusei down on the bed, not letting go of his hand, and looked at him directly in the eye, making sure she had his full attention. "I need some advice." She admitted.

Yusei tilted his head slightly to the side and gave her a soft, puzzled look. She continued. "Earlier this evening, I met with Kichimi behind the gym. Her friends Kiyomi and Harumi were there too. They made me an offer of their own, and I'm not sure what to do about it." Akiza explained.

Yusei nodded, now serious-minded. "What was the offer?" he inquired so he could help his 'girlfriend'.

Akiza took in a silent breathe to fuel her explanation. "The three of them want to break off from Takami's restrictive group and create their own 'totem'. Only they feel that not one of them is popular enough to be the leader. They want me to be their leader."

Yusei was shocked by the news, he didn't know what to tell her. It was a great offer but he wanted her to stay with him and the others. "I think… I cant help you. My opinion is biased."

"Why do you say that?" Akiza asked him, desperate for some form of advice.

Yusei looked at her with the smallest hint of a smile on his face. "Because I want you to stay here with us. We've grown fond of you, even Jack has! Besides, how are we supposed to be 'together' if you're in a different social group?" Yusei explained.

Akiza started to blush a little. "I thought we were breaking up?" she informed.

Yusei shook his head. "No, we're not breaking up." He declared as he moved a strand of hair out of her face.

At that moment, Crow barged in and made the silliest face the pair had ever seen then snapped into a serious mood. "Luna's here." He informed, then marched out of the room.

Akiza started to laugh a little as she lead Yusei out of the room. Luna was standing there with a look of horror on her face. Her brother was here too, no doubt over-worried about his sister. It looked like the gang had already told her what was going on.

"Do you all know about-" Luna began but was cut off by Akiza's hand. Akiza shook her head.

"Only Carly and I know and we promise not to tell a soul." Akiza assured her. Luna gave a sigh of relief, she could trust Akiza to keep it to herself and keep Carly in check about it.

Luna explained herself to the entire group and admitted that was hunting for friends after her fight with Misty, but it was because she felt lonely, not because she wanted to top Misty in popularity. She was using them to some degree, but it was a degree they could live with. They all decided to just drop the entire issue and resume their normal status again. Everyone decided to go back to their dorms except Carly who was still going to stay over at Akiza's dorm.

On the way back to her dorm, Luna started to dry her tears that she had shed in front of the group before producing new ones. They were tears of embarrassment. She had never before been so humiliated since the 'issue' between her and Misty.

Leo had decided to walk his sister back to her dorm to make sure she was okay. He_**held her hand**_ comfortingly telling her things he hoped would help comfort her. He hated to see Luna like this. He _**loved**_ his sister, he would do _**anything**_ for her. To see her so broken crushed his _**heart**_**.**

They reached her dorm room and he turned the girl towards him. He looked her in the eyes lovingly as he moved his hand up to her cheek. He managed to get a small smile out of her. At least she had Leo. She hugged her brother warmly, what would she do without him? Leo returned the embrace tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut. These moments were precious to him. A bunch of Luna's hair got in his face and he subconsciously smelled it.

Luna noticed.

'_He still feels the same way, doesn't he?'_ She thought. She felt guilt seep into her chest and she found it hard to breathe. Her tears started to fall again, except these tears were guilt-stricken and had been shed before.

She pulled away from him to look back in his eyes. His arms were still around her, he didn't want to let go.

**He never wanted to let go.**

Her tears kept falling.

**Her hair had smelled like flowers.**

Her guilt was attacking her heart.

**Her breathe, it smelled like peppermint.**

Her face was stained with salty liquid enough already.

**He _loved_ her.**

She didn't love him.

**It consumed him.**

Not that way.

**He took a chance.**

She felt so horrible.

**He kissed her.**

For kissing him.

Their lips smashed together in a moment, and all of Leo's dreams had come true. The kiss was like the ones you see in romance movies, passionate and tender at the same time. Leo's hand had found its way into Luna's loose hair and his other arm had snaked around her waist. Her hands held his face as she pulled him in deeper. It was exactly like before, except this time, she didn't know if she could pull away.

/

Akiza had texted Kichimi the next day, explaining her position on the offer, hoping the girl would understand. Akiza had rejected it. She had come to care for her new friends, and her 'boyfriend' that she apparently wasn't going to break up with. She was really confused on that topic, Yusei seemed like he almost did have a crush on her, but she thought he saw her as a sister? Now that she thought about it, Yusei was pretty attractive. He was sweet and caring too. He was smart (obviously), and he was definitely an honest person. He was actually a really great guy. No wonder Misty wanted him so bad, besides wanting to top Luna of course. Akiza was pretty lucky to have Yusei…

Akiza was brought out of her thoughts as Carly approached her, she seemed to be over-excited about something.

"AKIZA! You wont believe this! I think I know why Leo acts the way he does toward Luna-" Carly began but was sharply cut off by Akiza.

"OH NO NO NO NO NO! I am not going snooping about anything anymore, okay? We found out some very unfortunate information last time, I think I'd rather not know anything than know something deep and dark." Akiza ranted, but Carly just couldn't contain herself.

"Leo has to be in love with his sister!" Carly exclaimed, even against Akiza's wishes.

Akiza's eyes widened. "ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Akiza lectured the hopeful journalist.

Carly cringed at Akiza's outburst as her excitement faltered. She closed her laptop and shoved it her bag and leaned back in the grass, enjoying the sun's warm rays.

Akiza followed suit, it was a beautiful day and she wanted to enjoy it. She closed her eyes and just soaked in the warmth until she suddenly felt no more light, She opened her eyes to see Yusei and Jack hovering above her and her friend.

Akiza jumped and hugged her 'boyfriend' who returned the embrace happily. He pulled back and kissed her, on the lips which surprised her a bit. It was just a sweet little kiss but it managed to send butterflies up Akiza's stomach. She was suddenly seeing Yusei in a different light, and it was making her feel nervous around him.

She could feel him start to pull away, so she kissed back a bit and pulled him in again. She felt him smile a little into her lips, which caused her to start to smile as well.

Jack had helped Carly up by offering her his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up, a little quickly and she flew into him. He managed to catch her instead of letting her knock him over like a bowling pin, and she blushed at the closeness. Carly pulled away a little, but she kept herself close to Jack.

After Akiza and Yusei had finally pulled away from each other, Akiza inquired about the boy's arrival. "So what brings you two here?"

"We need dates for the dance, and we wondering if you wanted to go with us?" Yusei informed.

Akiza let a mischievous grin cross her face before she decided to answer. "Oh sure! I would love to go to the dance with Jack!" She exclaimed as she walked up to the very tall duellists and linked arms with him.

Jack shook his head as an amused smirk played on his face. "You're good Izinski, you're good, but I'm here to ask Carly, sorry." He admitted as he scouted over closer to Carly.

Akiza gave a very fake sigh and put her hands on her hips. "I guess I'm stuck with you Yusei."

He gave a small smile as he walked back over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I'll take that as a yes." He assumed.

Akiza chuckled as she gave up the very lame façade and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Little did the red-head know that from afar, a jealous teen was watching as his heart started to crack.

END

I know, a lot of sad things here, I cried while I wrote some of this chapter. At least the Luna thing got resolved! But another issue for her pops up. I've made her out as a very troubled girl… DON'T WORRY I DON'T HATE HER I ADORE LUNA! Anyways, review please!


	7. Chapter 6: The Dance

Hey people! Back with another exciting chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Dance

She sat up and rubbed her pounding temple, confused beyond belief. What happened? Where was she? What was going on?

She stood up and suddenly the aching in her head disappeared as she scanned the area around her.

It was a dark area, lit by random colourful strobes here and there. She was a bit chilly but it wasn't her top priority at the moment. She was sure there were other people around but all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ear.

She decided to search for something, anything familiar with little success. As she walked around the area, she stepped on something, but she couldn't tell what. She bent down to pick it up and brought it closer to her face; it was a rose. She smelled the flower and held onto it, it was comforting her in her peril.

The people around her didn't seem to notice her, and everytime she was about to bump into someone, they would just go through her. She became more and more puzzled by the second.

Then she saw it.

Finally, someone she knew, was the first thought that entered her mind, but only a second later she wished she hadn't seen them at all. It was Luna and Leo. She couldn't take her eyes off the pair. She wished her eyes were deceiving her, she wished what she was seeing wasn't true. Then something else caught her attention; a crying boy.

She walked toward where the sound was coming from, the only other sound besides the thudding in her ears, until she came upon a familiar friend of hers; Crow. He was in a corner, just observing the entire dark scene. His face was reddened and his eyes looked damp. She went to give him a consoling hug but she went right through him instead.

Then she saw Jack and Carly together, but she wasn't the only one watching them. That blue haired girl Mina and Kiyomi were also watching them, both with very unhappy expressions on their faces.

Yusei walked through her at that moment, and she followed him, not wanting to hear Crow sob anymore. The next thing she saw was the most startling of all; she saw Yusei hug herself. But not her. It was an exact copy of herself.

She started freaking out, what the hell was going on? She started screaming, but no one heard her. More people walked through her, laughing and talking with their friends, Strobe lights started casting themselves on her, she started hearing all her friends voices, the laughing, the crying, the kissing. Her heart started pounding harder and louder until she finally crumpled up in a ball and screamed at the top of her lungs.

And then she woke up.

Akiza was now sitting up in her bed, Sherry at her side, trying to calm her down. Sweat and tears were pouring from her face and she was gasping for breathe. She grabbed a hold of Sherry, as if her life depended on it and kept crying into the blonde's chest.

About an hour later, Sherry had managed to calm her down and Akiza was now trying to go back to sleep. She kept replaying the events of her nightmare over and over in her head, trying to figure out what it meant. It figures she would have a nightmare the night before the dance. Now she might have to deal with sleep deprivation, and her mood could be affected. Maybe the dance might help her forget about it? There was one thing she was certain of, Yusei would definitely bring her mood back up.

Yusei…

As Akiza thought of her boyfriend, she started to fall back asleep soundly until she had to get up for classes.

Akiza got ready in her uniform and threw her hair up in a bun while leaving her long bangs down. She did her usual make-up and got all her stuff in her bag before heading down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. As she purchased her bagel and chocolate milk, Carly came up to her with a huge smile on her face.

"Today's the day, Akiza!" Carly squealed as she followed Akiza to a table.

Akiza giggled at her giddy friend and nodded. "Yes it is, what are you going to wear?" Akiza asked.

Carly gave her a weird look before explaining. "Um, I have no idea because I still have to go buy it!"

Akiza froze when she said 'buy', she knew exactly what Carly would ask next. "Let me guess, you want me to go shopping with you after classes?" Akiza assumed and Carly watched her hands as she wrung them.

"Maybe…" Carly responded. Akiza sighed as she threw her head back then slapped her forehead.

"Fine, I'll go with you." She caved rather quickly. Carly started squealing again and hopped along happily as they started heading out of the cafeteria.

They (literally) ran into Jack and Yusei as they turned a corner of a hallway. Akiza and Carly both almost fell over but their respective dates caught them before they could. Yusei pulled Akiza into a kiss very swiftly as he caught hold of her arm and she started blushing wildly, completely forgetting last night's predicament. Jack and Carly turned their heads away as the two lovers took their time in making their 'good morning' kiss a good one. When they finally managed to pull away from each other, Jack raised an eyebrow at the couple.

" 'Pretending', hm?" He teased as Akiza blushed again and Yusei scratched the back of his neck. Carly giggled and Jack gave off a hint of a proud air. Akiza and Yusei noticed this and chuckled at the blonde's actions.

The four of them walked around the halls, Yusei and Akiza holding hands and Carly and Jack remaining as close as possible to each other. They were just chatting about random things, laughing and having a really good time. But it was too good to be true…

"Well, well, well…" Misty chimed, clearly aware she was ruining their morning stroll. "If it isn't Akiza and her little crab of a boyfriend" Misty spat. Yusei glared at the socialite and stood protectively in front of Akiza like he always did.

"What do you want slaps-a-lot?" Yusei attacked. Misty's eyes shot wide as she realized what he meant by it. He knew, and if he knew, so must the others, including Carly…

"Luna told you?" the social queen bit, seeing her reputation flash before her eyes.

"No she didn't. Someone else did, and we're not saying who." Akiza confirmed.

Misty growled as she approached Carly. Jack put an arm between them, but it didn't stop Misty from making her sentiments known. "You post a single word of this on your stupid little blog and I will ruin you!" Misty threatened, venom stinging her every word.

"I think you're forgetting that I AM the press." Carly shot back. "I can post anything I want about you, and people will believe me over you."

Misty smirked. "Oh we'll see about that you little slut!" she spat as she turned and walked away.

Carly's mouth opened widely in shock and Akiza came to her side. "It's okay Carly, she wont be able to touch you. Like you said, you ARE the press. You can say anything you want about her and ruin her with a click of a mouse." Akiza tried to reassure the aspiring journalist.

Carly slowly nodded as she latched onto the arm Jack stuck in between the two dark-haired girls. The group continued walking in the opposite direction Misty went off in and tried to shake off the incident.

The warning bell rang and Akiza and Yusei walked to their first class as Jack walked Carly to her class.

The day went by quickly, and surprisingly, the group had managed to avoid Misty the whole day. Akiza and Carly said goodbye to their dates as they headed off for a nearby mall.

The first store they entered was the most girlish store Akiza had ever been in. Everything was pink and purple with bows and ribbons galore. Akiza felt like she was going to be sick from all the girlish stuff, where as Carly was having a ball.

Once Carly had gathered up a huge pile of clothes to try on, she went to the change room where Akiza waited patiently outside, ready to put any clothes she didn't want back. As Carly tried on more clothes, Akiza noticed a little rack with little necklaces on it. She decided to look through them to see if she found anything she liked. She came across a silver necklace with a simple chain that had a camera charm on it. The charm was silver and black with little fake jewels on it, perfect for Carly!

Akiza purchased the necklace while Carly was still in the change room. She put it in her pocket as soon as Carly came out so she wouldn't know Akiza bought it, she wanted the necklace to be a surprise to cheer her up.

Carly came out with a light pink skirt made of satin and lace that flowed to her knees and a white blouse that draped over her shoulders and flowed down her mid section with little pink flowers on it and white tie-up sandals. She looked amazing!

"You have to get that!" Akiza exclaimed. Carly smiled and nodded before changing out of it and purchasing the outfit.

They went to another store that was mainly denim clothing and found nothing there at all.

The last store they went to was called 'Urban Garden' and had a bunch of clothes with floral patterns and colours. Akiza found a black dress that had thick straps and went to just above her knees. It was made of silk and had two roses on it, one red and one white. She found some matching red and white heels and purchased the outfit before heading back to the academy to get ready.

On the way out of the mall, the two girls ran into Akiza's mom. Akiza threw her arms around her mom and held her for 10 minutes straight. Even though it had only been a week, she had already missed her parents.

Akiza and Carly left and reached the school with 2 hours to spare before the dance started.

They got ready together in Akiza and Sherry's dorm. They put on their new outfits and did each others make-up and hair. Carly put contacts in too, she wanted to look perfect for her date.

Akiza frowned as she looked at her hair in the mirror. It was down and it had be straightened. She had grown her hair long the year before and it reached her mid-back. She liked long hair but she almost never wore it down because it always got in the way, so she ended up just throwing it up in a bun all the time. Feeling tired of the length, she decided to do something wild. She grabbed a pair of scissors, put her hair in a low ponytail excluding her bangs, and chopped off a bunch of it so that it rested just below her chin level. She grabbed some styling gel and curled the ends up so it was in a bob style.

She smiled at her reflection. This is how she wore her hair before she grew it long and it looked good. Her bangs were still super long and her short hair complimented her features perfectly.

She walked out into the living room area of the dorm and found Carly curling her hair. Carly glanced over at Akiza and did a double take.

"Akiza! You cut your hair!" She exclaimed as she put the curling iron down on a plate.

Akiza smiled and nodded. "You look great Carly! Oh, wait! I have something for you!" Akiza remembered out loud.

Carly's focused quickly switched from Akiza's sudden hair style switch to her surprise gift Akiza had for her. Akiza pulled out the necklace from the pocket of her coat that was laid on one of the couches and she handed it to Carly. Carly gasped as she took the necklace and gave it a once over, studying it's features and smiling broadly to herself.

"Thank you Akiza! I love it!" Carly thanked as she put the necklace on. Akiza smiled at her friend, positive she had taken the raven-haired girl's mind of Misty.

The two girls went to the cafeteria where they said they would meet their dates, excited for the night to come. When they arrived, Luna and Leo were also there, as well as Sherry and the girls dates.

"It looks like Crow was serious about not coming." Commented Carly. Akiza frowned at the mention of her friend's absence. It still puzzled her why he didn't want to come. The night was bound to be fun!

Akiza and Carly approached the group and everyone gasped when they saw her new haircut. Yusei was speechless, Akiza was absolutely gorgeous. He felt his heart beet faster as she came over to him and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"What do you think?" She whispered into his ear. Her had trouble finding his voice and Akiza took that as a good thing as she tightened the embrace.

Jack was just as speechless when he saw Carly. He didn't even notice that Akiza had chopped her hair off, he was too busy admiring his date to the dance. She was absolutely stunning.

The group headed over to the dance hall the school had and scoped out a corner for their group to hang out in. The room was decorated with tons on decorations; streamers, balloons, three or four disco balls were hung up, and there were a ton of colourful lights that cast different shapes and some blinked and moved.

The overhead lights had been turned off when there were enough students to get the dance started. The song "Take it off" came on and all the students started dancing to it, including Luna's group.

Yusei, Jack and Leo couldn't dance to save their lives and all the girls laughed at them. Yusei grabbed Akiza's hand and pulled her over to him. Akiza laughed even harder as Yusei attempted to dance with her to the song. Akiza could care less if he was making her look like and idiot, she was having too much fun to even notice.

The next song that came on was another fast one, "Like a G6". Akiza didn't like the song that much but Carly did, and Jack tried to dance with her, but she just ended up laughing at him the entire song.

Akiza noticed towards the end of the song that Luna had disappeared. Akiza started searching the crowd for her until she popped up beside her.

"Where did you go?" Akiza asked the over-achiever rather loudly since the music was so loud.

"I requested a song." Luna replied. Akiza nodded and the requested song came on as if on cue.

It was "The Situation" by The Black Eyed Peas. It was a relatively new song, and it was pretty good. Akiza noticed that Luna was looking at Leo the entire song and Leo was gazing back at her just as strongly. Akiza frowned as she tried to figure out what was going on. She listened to the lyrics of the song, which only confused her more since it was about a dysfunctional couple. The chorus confused her the most;

I build you up

You break me down

And that's the story of our Situation

You pick me up

I let you down

And that's the story of our situation

Akiza's train of thought was cut off when the next song came on; "With or Without You". It was an old song by U2, and it was one of Akiza's favourites. Yusei walked over to her and smirked slightly as he held out his hand for her. She smiled at him and took his hand. They slow danced the proper way with Yusei's arm wrapped around Akiza's waist with his other hand holding hers. She put her free hand on his shoulder and smiled at him as the danced.

Jack and Carly were also dancing together, but Akiza couldn't see any of her other friends around her. She mentally shrugged as she reverted her attention back to Yusei. She could feel something on the side of her head and tried to get a look at what it was when she spotted someone staring at her. The person turned away and left as soon as Akiza saw them, so she couldn't see who it was. She tried to find the person after she broke off from Yusei.

The song 'Keep Breathing' came on by Ingrid Michaelson as she roamed through the many students on the dance floor. She lost Yusei while she kept searching through the crowd for the person who was watching her. Suddenly things got really dark and she could barely see her hands in front of her. She kept looking until she spotted Luna and Leo doing…

She froze as she realized what was happening; her dream was coming true. She watched Leo and Luna kissing in a corner until she heard the whimpering of a boy. She walked over to where the crying was coming from and saw Crow. It then clicked in her head that he was the one who had been watching her.

Guilt overcame her as a silhouette of herself ran through her and tried to give Crow a hug but ran through him. Akiza's eyes widened and she looked over to Jack and Carly and the two other teens that were watching them.

Akiza started hyperventilating and all she could hear were the words of the song;

All we can do is keep breathing

All we can do is keep breathing

All we can do is keep breathing

All we can do is keep breathing

Yusei ran over to her and caught her just before she was about to collapse. She grabbed onto him as another song came on by Ingrid Michaelson: "Lady in Spain". She held onto Yusei for her life, scared to do anything.

I can do anything that I want

I can be anything that I see

Sherry walked over to them and patted Akiza's back, trying to comfort her. The blonde then offered to take Akiza back to their room. Yusei nodded and passed the fragile red-head over to Sherry.

They walked back to the dorm, and Sherry put Akiza down on the couch.

"I know exactly how you feel right now, Akiza." Sherry confessed.

Akiza, having regained her composure somewhat, gave Sherry a really weird look. "What do you mean?" the redhead asked.

"I know what you saw, in your dream. I know that's what you saw just now." Sherry explained further.

Akiza's eyes widened even further and she paled. "How did-?"

Sherry put a finger to Akiza's mouth, stopping her from saying anything else. "I'm a psychic too."

END

OH! Things are getting interesting! I take no ownership to the mentioned songs or any of the Yugioh 5D's characters, plots, etcetera, you get the point! Review Please!


	8. Chapter 7: Hung over

Please don't hurt me! I know, I know, I was gone, again. What can I say? I get easily distracted and forget about things! Anyways, I was also a little discouraged because nobody really commented on chapter 6, and I was like 'What's the point?' But now I'm back! So, Enjoy! And please review! Think of the children!

Chapter 7: Hung over

Akiza stared at her blond roommate in disbelief. Psychic? She was psychic? She didn't even believe in psychics!

"I know it's a little hard to believe-" Sherry started.

"You think?" Akiza cut her off, becoming even more overwhelmed than she was at the dance.

"It's most likely because you have a higher ESP level than most people. Our generation's ESP average is much higher then it was 20 years ago. Which is why psychic duellists keep popping up everywhere. You're probably just going to have little dreams that feel almost real once in a while. You'll get used to it." Sherry explained and comforted.

Akiza ran her fingers through her now-shortened hair roughly, still reeling from everything that had happened tonight. As much as she didn't want to believe Sherry, the evidence backing up her explanation was hard to argue with, and she had a gut feeling telling her to believe the french girl.

"This happens to you too?" Akiza asked, not knowing how it helped matters.

Sherry nodded at the red-head. "How else would I have known this would happen to you?" she provided.

Whoa. This conversation was starting to get a little creepy. Akiza was sure the expression on her face gave away what she was thinking, because a trace of panic started to lace Sherry's features as she left the room in a hurry.

Akiza lied back down on her bed and closed her eyes in an attempt to try and sleep, so she might forget everything that happened and give herself a break. Yeah, right. Her thoughts were like wolves howling at the moon and kept her awake for hours. She decided maybe processing everything might help calm her nerves.

First there was this psychic thing. She supposed it could be true, and if it is, she has Sherry to help her. Although, her dream did freak her out, but that's where Sherry would come in and help her until she 'got used to it' as Sherry put it.

Next was her actual dream a.k.a. what happened at the dance. Crow was watching her, and then he hid away and started… crying? That was completely unlike him, well, as far as she knew, she'd only been here for a couple weeks. She never thought of Crow as someone to cry though. Why was he crying, anyways? Was he upset about his friends going to the dance without him? Maybe. That would definitely make her want to cry. He must have felt completely alone and forgotten. A wave of guilt crept over her as she tried to move on to the other parts of her dream.

There was no doubt the weirdest thing was Leo and Luna. Siblings- no, not just siblings- _twins_. Making out, tears streaming down their faces. What the hell was going on there? Incest. That was what. She knew something was wrong with Leo caring so much about his sister. There's overprotective, and then there's just plain wrong. Leo was just plain wrong. Now that Akiza thought about it, everytime Leo looked at his sister, and Akiza saw them, he had a look of adoration in his eyes that went beyond sibling love. But when Luna looked back she saw-

Pain.

Did Luna pity Leo? Did she feel bad for not loving him back? Did she feel bad _for_ loving him back? If Akiza knew anything about Luna, she knew Luna didn't like to break rules, because no one who was perfect broke the rules. This wasn't breaking a rule though, this was demolishing it with a nuclear bomb.

Then there was the Carly and Jack thing. That wasn't too unexpected. She knew Mina had feelings for Jack. It was completely obvious. And Akiza did have a feeling that that Kiyomi guy had a thing for Carly. Poor guy, the one girl he can't have is the one he wants.

And, of course, Yusei. Akiza didn't know what to make of him. This good-looking, smart, protecting, nice guy decided to waltz into her life as a welcoming friend, then a brother figure, a boyfriend, a lover, now a guardian? She really liked Yusei, and she wanted to keep dating him, but something tickled the back of her head everytime she thought about him, like she was forgetting something crucial about him.

Oh well. Akiza could feel her eyelids drooping even though they were already shut. She yawned slightly, and once her mouth was closed, she was out.

The next morning came a little too quickly for Akiza. At least it was the weekend. She got up off her bed and grabbed her hairbrush before standing in front of a mirror that was hung on the back of her door. She started to take a brush stroke, expecting to brush long, raspberry hair but forgot she had short hair now and stumbled from brushing too hard.

She changed out of last night's outfit, not caring that she had slept in it and changed into some bright red denim shorts and a light pink flowing blouse that was half see-through but had an attached camisole underneath. She scrubbed her face, attempting to remove last night's make up then proceeded to head to the kitchen for breakfast.

Sherry was sitting on a stool next to the island counter in their dorm kitchen, up early for once. Akiza froze for a split-second when she first saw her, but proceeded to the fridge to get some orange juice anyway.

"Morning." Akiza called, head shoved inside the fridge.

Sherry softly chuckled before resting her rather large yellow coffee mug on the counter and lowered her eyes to the floor, just barely keeping them open. "Top shelf." She instructed.

"Oh yeah!" Akiza said more to herself than to Sherry. "OW!" Akiza screamed after a small rattle was heard from inside the fridge. Akiza emerged from the cold closet, one hand holding a small jug of orange juice, the other holding the back of her head.

Sherry laughed at her. "You do that every morning." She reminded, shaking her head as she did so.

Akiza gave her a curt glare before opening a cupboard to search for a glass. "I'll get used to it eventually." Akiza assured her roommate, not realizing that that was what Sherry told her last night about-

Akiza froze as it all came flooding back to her. The dream, the dance, the conversation with Sherry. It all became fresh in her mind again as if it hade just happened.

Sherry had frozen too, but forced herself over to Akiza. "Are you okay?" she asked, worry dancing a duet with her words.

Akiza nodded and smiled at the blond before grabbing a glass and shutting the cupboard. "Yeah," the red-head assured, "I just got to get used to it.

/

Luna was trembling as she looked at herself in the mirror of her dorm bathroom. Her hair was a mess, her make-up had dried on her cheeks and under her eyes. Parts of her outfit from the evening prior were missing or stretched. There was a little bit of dried blood on her lip…

And her leg.

She shuddered at the thought of how that might have happened. It was quite obvious how, but she didn't want to think about it. Didn't even want to acknowledge the fact that the blood was even there, staining her soft, innocent skin. It was too much to bear.

She softly cursed herself for letting something like this happen. She knew better. What if she got sick? What if she had gotten pregnant? Was that even possible in this situation?

She tore her eyes away from the sorry sight of her face and turned the faucet on. She watched the cold water run as she grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the stream of liquid. She scrubbed her inner thigh first and managed to get most of the blood off, well, most of the noticeable blood.

She threw the cloth out and got a fresh one before proceeding to wash her face. Her damaged, distraught face. The cool water shocked her at first, then woke her up a bit as she got the make-up and blood off.

She rinsed the cloth and returned to her room where last nights mistake slept soundly underneath her blankets, curled up in a ball so you couldn't see anything but a couple toes stick out from under the covers.

She shook her head as she gathered up the missing pieces to her outfit and threw them in her little wicker laundry basket. She opened her closet, which squeaked loudly, causing her guest to stir and groan. She proceeded to pick out some fresh clothes and turned around to head to the shower when she saw a mop of messy hair stick out from under her blankets. Although it wasn't the aqua-green tresses that she was expecting.

It was a mop of orange carrot sticks.

/

Misty didn't expect to wake where she did.

She was wedged between two guys. Kalin, her boyfriend, and Bruno, Steph's boyfriend.

She peered over at Bruno, who had a naked Stephanie lying on top of him, then at Kalin, who was on his stomach, his bare ass on display for the world, then under the sheet that was covering her.

She was naked too.

Had they had a foursome last night? She pondered the extremely likely possibility and mentally shrugged. She was on the pill, no need to worry. Besides, Kalin always had condoms on him anyways.

Misty wiggled her way out from under the sheet, and begin to climb over Kalin, but was stopped by his outreached arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said teasingly as he attempted to wiggle his eyebrows but ended up slightly raising them before letting his heavy eye-lids droop closed again. Misty sat on his stomach and shoved her tongue down her silver-haired boy toy's throat and made out with him for a little while before getting up and throwing a house robe on.

Misty started heading toward the bathroom for a shower when a knock was heard at the door. She answered the door to find a sad looking sea-green haired teen standing at what she now realized was her door.

"Luna?" Misty gasped, puzzled.

The girl looked terrible. There were remnants of smeared make-up on her face. Her hair had been sloppily thrown up in a ponytail. Her clothes didn't match and looked like they had been sitting on her floor for a while and tossed on. She was also acting strange. Her face was pale (more so than usual), her feet were forced together, she was hunched, and she was grabbing her arms as if her life depended on it.

She looked like she was about to fall apart.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Luna gave weakly, although the meaning behind the words said otherwise.

Misty frowned and looked on her ex-best friend with pity. She nodded her head. "Me too."

Luna's eyes brightened the slightest bit at Misty's words, but returned to their depressed state within seconds. "I need someone to talk to."

Misty's frown grew as she stepped into the hallway and closed the door. She sighed before continuing. "Why me?"

Luna's eyes started to moisten as she said her next words. "You're the only one who'll understand."

Misty's eyes widened as she took a step closer to Luna. "Leo?"

Luna nodded.

Misty took in a sharp breathe. "Wait right here."

Misty rushed back into her dorm and got dressed as quickly as she could, not caring that she would match Luna's horrid state. This was too important to delay.

Misty hurried out the door, grabbed Luna's hand and led her to her car in the parking lot of the school. There could be no interruptions of any kind.

This was serious.

/

Akiza and Sherry strolled along a little walkway on the campus' picnic field. To say the school was sleeping in was an understatement. The school was hung over.

Only a few other students were outside, most of them being nerds that didn't go to the dance and chose to study and go to bed at a reasonable hour. Wise choice.

The two girls considered themselves lucky they went to their dorms early last night. Otherwise they would have been hung over like the rest of the school.

It was a crisp morning. There was a light breeze that was cool enough to make Akiza shiver in her shorts and light shirt, but it would warm up. Hopefully.

There was a bit of a fog but it was nothing the sun couldn't shine through and warm up. Akiza took in a deep breathe of the sweet air as her and Sherry came up to the dorm building that held the boys.

Sherry lead the duo to Yusei and Jack's room, pulled out a key and unlocked the room. Akiza nudged Sherry before they went in.

"You have a key to their room?" Akiza asked astounded.

Sherry laughed. "We all have copies of each others keys. Except for Luna and Leo. I don't know why they don't want us to have keys to their places."

'_I do.'_ Akiza thought, but just shrugged at Sherry, pretending to be just as clueless.

They entered the room to find a bunch of beer bottles strewn across the floor and a long, black mop of hair covering and tuft of spiky blond strands. Further scanning showed that the coffee table had been used as a bed by someone, most likely a crab-headed boyfriend of Akiza's.

The two girls looked at the room, then looked at each other and fell to the ground making raspberries in an attempt to contain their laughter.

Yusei walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and walked over to where Akiza and Sherry were clutching their stomachs and giggling uncontrollably. Akiza noticed Yusei and sat up, letting a few last chuckles before finally calming down. She wiggled her eyebrows at him in a very suggestive way before leaning back on her hands and checking Yusei out in a very obvious way.

"Why hello there mister crabs-and-abs!" She wiggled her eyebrows twice in a row and licked her lips which caused Yusei to glaring and laugh inwardly at the same time.

Akiza stood up and came up to Yusei so she was only an inch away from him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sleep well?" Yusei asked half sweetly half suggestively.

Akiza nodded. "What happened to those two?" Akiza asked as she nodded her head toward Carly and Jack who were still passed out on the couch together, fully-clothed (thank god).

Yusei chuckled. "A little game of truth or dare."

Akiza laughed at the two teens before returning her attention to Yusei. She slithered her fingers into his damp hair that drew a soft half-moan half-sigh from him and he nuzzled her nose with his in response.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Sherry announced, but the couple barely noticed as she slipped through the door and locked it behind her.

As soon as Sherry was gone, Yusei grabbed Akiza roughly and smashed his lips into hers. The hand he put behind her head caressed her shortened tresses as Akiza kissed back. She ruffled his hair as Yusei drew tiny circles on the small of Akiza's back under her now rolled up blouse and camisole. Akiza moaned into Yusei's mouth, then pulled back a little to catch her breathe.

The two lovers looked into each others eyes for a moment before Yusei rested his forehead on hers. He tried to go in for another kiss, but Akiza slipped out of his embrace before he could catch her soft, plump lips. Akiza gestured towards Carly and Jack in an apologetic way. Yusei too Akiza's hand and led her to his bedroom.

Which had a lock on it.

Akiza smirked at him as he brought her inside and locked the door behind them. Akiza examined the room. It had a blue theme, unlike her purple room. There were silk cerulean curtains on his windows, and royal blue cover son his bed. Navy blue paint coated the walls and covered the floor in a plush carpet form. His desk was a light maple wood with a navy blue computer chair pushed into it neatly. There were some clothes scattered on the floor, some of which Akiza recognized from the night before, and a backpack was thrown into a corner. Akiza liked the room, it was very Yusei. Except for the clothes on the floor.

She turned around into Yusei's arms. His lips were on hers before she knew it, causing her to giggle into his mouth. She snaked her arms around his neck again as he kept a tight hold on either side of her waist.

After a while of just standing there and kissing, Akiza pulled Yusei down to his bed carefully- so his towel wouldn't fall off- while managing to keep her lips on his. Her hands ventured across his neck, lingered on his collar-bone and started down to his chest where she traced his muscles. She couldn't help but smirk into his lips.

Realizing that he was almost naked and she was fully clothed, she felt a little guilty and pulled her blouse and camisole off to reveal a faded red bra made of silk and a little lace. Yusei's jaw hung a little when he saw it, but Akiza paid it no mind as she captured his lips again.

She felt his hand travel up from her waist towards her chest and waited with anticipation. She had never experienced anything like this. She had never had any boyfriends before despite how many guys told her she was beautiful. She wanted to enjoy this as much as she could, because she liked this guy. She liked him a lot. He took her mind off things and made her feel good. He was good-looking too, and he really cared about her.

Right when he was about to grab her, a loud, obnoxious and pissed-sounding voice called; "YUSEI!"

Yusei froze mid make-out session, and jumped off of Akiza, causing his towel to fall. Luckily his back was turned to her when the damp material fell and Akiza was still lying back on his bed in confusion. He grabbed his boxers and slipped them on along with a pair of jeans and ran out into the living room.

Akiza followed a few moments later to find a very annoyed Jack laying under a drowsy Carly that had just woken up and hadn't taken in the scene she was in.

Yusei covered his mouth with his hand as he watched Carly take in her surroundings and blush madly.

"What the- OW!" Carly called as she tumbled off of Jack and in between the couch and coffee table.

Jack's eyes widened and he pushed the coffee table away from the couch and help Carly up. "You okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned for once.

Carly nodded her head a little then hissed as she grabbed the side of it. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Akiza started giggling, which drew Jack and Carly's attention to her, then the crab head next to her. The two couch mates glared daggers at him as they started after him. He quickly shoved Akiza and himself inside his room and locked the door.

Akiza, still laughing, asked, "What did you do?"

Yusei looked a tiny bit nervous and looked over at her. "I laid Carly on top of Jack after they had both passed out and put a condom in Jack's hand.

Akiza laughed even louder and fell back on Yusei's bed, holding her stomach as she did so. Yusei felt a little pride rise up in him, but it diminished when Jack kicked in the door to his room.

Yusei jumped behind Akiza, using her as a shield and started laughing himself when he noticed Jack still had the condom in his hand.

To everyone's surprise, it was Carly who jumped on top of Akiza. She wrestled Akiza out of the way so Jack could get to Yusei.

"No!" Akiza called as she tried to jump in front of Yusei again, but she was too late.

Jack on top of Yusei, trying to pin him down so he could get a punch in. Akiza grabbed Jack's shoulders and tried to pry him off of her boyfriend, but to no avail. Carly just fell back on her butt and watched the scene play out, amused at the whole situation.

Akiza was becoming frustrated. She finally decided to wrap her arms around Jack's neck and her legs around waist and pull him back.

And it worked.

Jack fell back on top of Akiza who managed to slither out from underneath him before Yusei pinned the blond walking-ego. Akiza sat with Carly as they watched the boys wrestle it out until they were too tired to continue and just collapsed next to each other.

"Don't. Ever. Do that. AGAIN." Jack instructed, which just made Yusei laugh.

"What? You didn't like it?" Yusei teased. Jack glared at him but couldn't keep his head up that long and ended up just letting it flop back down.

"They probably would have ended up like that anyways. This way they still had their clothes on." Akiza said matter-of-factly.

Carly's eye twitched as she glared at Akiza who just smirked.

"You wanna go?" Carly threatened.

Akiza raised her eyebrow and smirked again. "Bring it on, klutz."

Carly pounced on Akiza and they started wrestling. The guys watched them, enjoying the play-fight a little too much.

"I think I'll get a beer. You want one?" Jack offered. Yusei nodded.

"Bring some for them too." Yusei advised. Jack tilted his head at Yusei a little shocked at the statement, but also a little proud.

"Sure thing." Jack replied. Yusei smirked.

This was going to be a fun morning.

END

I know, things got a little dirty, but they're teenagers! Can you blame them? I'm thinking I might need to change this to M soon. What do you guys think? Let me know in review form please!


End file.
